


The Hidden Beasts

by ThePhoenixofHumanity



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, F/F, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, i was in a dark place when i wrote this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixofHumanity/pseuds/ThePhoenixofHumanity
Summary: "Without Destruction, there can be no Creation."Kurimuzon Phoenix grew up in an empty home. Her father, a great ANBU ninja often called out on mission after mission, and her papa, a talented medic who often spends days at the hospital, are always out of the house, leaving Phoenix alone with her infant brother and an older brother who tries his best. It never really bothered Phoenix...but sometimes she wants to know what a full house feels like.Yukiokami Arielle watched both of her parents get murdered. She and her brother were tortured immediately after the sight, leaving them both broken. Arielle hasn't used her voice since, and it probably use it again. Finding refugee in Konoha, Arielle doesn't fit in, and doesn't want to. The only reason she gets along with Phoenix is because Phoenix is just as broken as she is. And Phoenix can hear her voice when no one else tries.Sebasuchan Kasutieru has middle-child syndrome. At least, because he wants to be a ninja he does. His parents don't agree with his choice, and his all of his brothers save for one think it's a dumb idea. But Kas has chakra for a reason, and people to protect. He just doesn't need friends to help him do it. At least, he thought he didn't.





	The Hidden Beasts

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a prelude to what's to come. This story has a happier version on FF.Net, a version that's very silly and goofy, but here's the original story I created. I was...going through something and this story was made because of it.

_~The Forest of Death~_

The body lay at their feet, mangled beyond repair. There was a long wound that began at the pale neck, then went all the way down to just below the pelvis. Blood was freely pouring from the open wounds, leaking onto the floor below and staining once bright green grass a dull red. Organs were carelessly strewn about on the floor, adding to the horrifying image. Once vibrant eyes were now dull and unseeing, wide in fear, while blood was leaking from the mouth, which was also twisted into a fearful expression. Any other damage to the body, and it would be unrecognizable form that point on.

Phoenix stared down at the body and smiled calmly, sheathing her scythe without bothering to wipe the blood off of the blade. She was standing in a pool of blood, still warm, and turned her eyes to the two genin across from her. "Well, that was over quickly." Crimson stains were everywhere. Crimson grass, crimson on clothes, crimson on skin...it was honestly a nice change. After all, crimson was her favorite color. "We'll be taking the scroll now." She held out her hand and waited, not even casting a glance down at the mangled body beneath her.

Arielle couldn't contain her horror. Had she been able to scream or make any sound, she would've. However, she could only stare in open-mouthed horror at what had just happened. Not only was she horrified that it happened in the first place, she was horrified that she didn't do anything to stop it. And even more terrified that Phoenix did it with such a gleeful smile on her face.  _'What happened to her? Why did she do this?'_ Her ankles were pink, dyed that way because of all the blood. Even if she washed all the blood off, she would still know it was there, still see it every time she looked down.

Kas was in no better state. His cool mask was shattered, leaving only terror in its place. His dark hair had a copper tint to it, probably permanently now, and there was a splatter of blood on his cheek that he didn't dare move to wipe. His whole body was frozen, not just because of Shikamaru's jutsu, and trembling in fear; whether it was his own or Shikamaru's, he didn't know. His voice caught in his throat; he wanted to say something, anything, but no words would come out. He was staring between Phoenix and the body in pure fear. And he'd never be able to shake the scene he just witnessed from his mind; he was probably going to have nightmares for the rest of his life.

Across from them, Shikamaru and Choji stared down at the body in horror. Choji was slowly turning greener and greener every second he stared at the body. Shikamaru dropped his jutsu, too afraid to say anything. "W-W-Why did you kill her?! She was about to hand over the scroll!"

Phoenix giggled. Any other time, it would've been a sweet, cheerful noise. Now it just sent dread through his veins. "Shikamaru, it's an insult to your intelligence and mine if you thought I didn't see what was going on. I knew that she wasn't handing over the scroll. In fact, as soon as she approached me the way she did, I knew you'd use that combination jutsu on us; you'd trap Kas, Choji would trap Arielle, and Ino would trap me. She may not have had a good chance, so that's why she came to me to trap me, assuming I'd fall for it. It's a bad thing to assume though; you know what they say about it." Her voice was smooth and sweet, almost musical. However, the iciness behind it belayed her true intentions. "Now please, hand over the scroll."

Shikamaru didn't want to move, scared that if he made the wrong movement and he'd provoke her into attacking him. After what he just saw, he knew he wouldn't be a match for her. 

Phoenix's smiled dropped and she stepped over the body and over to Shikamaru, so close that they were basically brushing against one another. Phoenix began to move, and Shikamrau shut his eyes, waiting for the blow. However, he heard a giggle, felt his pocket get lighter, and peeked one eye open. Phoenix was still staring at him, eerily so, but he could see out the corner of his eye the scroll in her hand as she gently twirled it. What really scared him were her eyes; they were vibrant like they always where, but instead of seeing joy and contentment, he couldn't see anything. And that's what scared him. Shikamaru could read people easily, yet he couldn't tell anything about her. There wasn't even concern that she just killed someone. There was nothing there.

"This isn't a fake, is it?"

He couldn't answer. He felt like someone paralyzed him and was slowly freezing him over from the inside out. Phoenix didn't seem pleased and looked over at Choji, who was as green as the grass below. "Cho-"

He couldn't contain it. Choji took one more look at the body and turned, expelling all the contents of his stomach onto the floor below. His body convulsed roughly, and he was almost hunched into himself as he threw up. Shikamaru felt bad for him; this was the first instance of death they had witnessed, and it was such a bloody death...not to mention that she was their friend too...

"I-It is," Shikamaru finally managed, breaking out of his trance. "It's not a f-f-fake. I swear."

Phoenix smiled at him and turned, stepping over the body. Shikamaru was a bit relieved and began thinking of the best way to break it to Asuma-sensei that their teammate was dead...He regretfully looked down at the body, seeing pale blue eyes staring back at him. When Phoenix stepped over the body, the slight movement caused the head to tilt his way, and he knew that he'd never be able to rid himself of the image of those lifeless, blue eyes staring into his soul.

Suddenly, Phoenix turned back and Shikamaru flinched, thinking she was really going to attack him. But to his horror, she slammed her foot down as hard as she could into Ino's skull. What was left was what resembled a shattered bowl, filled with brain matter, blood, and pieces of skull all mixed together in a pink and red slush. One of her eyes rolled out of her head, now staring up at him. Not even Shikamaru could contain himself; his knees gave out and he vomited all over himself, choking on his own shuddering gasps. He couldn't believe that he couldn't do anything...

Kas finally broke out of his trance and spun Phoenix around, grabbing her shoulders. "Phoenix, that's enough! I don't know what point you had to prove, but it's done! No one will underestimate you, no one will doubt you, and no one will think you're weak! You've proved your point a long time ago! Just...stop." His eyes drifted down to the body and he shuddered; the image of a mangled mess of limbs and organs was one that he'd never be able to rid himself of.

Phoenix just smiled at him, as if she didn't have blood all over her and that she wasn't mere inches away from a mangled corpse. And now that he was looking at her closely, he could see what Shikamaru didn't; a calculated insanity that was hidden beneath the crimson depths.  _'What did this to her? Why did she become like this? What happened to her?'_

Arielle turned her head away, choking back her own bile. This was disgusting, and whatever creature that was, it was _not_ the girl that she called her best friend. She may have looked, sounded, and behaved like Phoenix, but there was no Phoenix in that body. What was left in that body was a crazy entity possessing an empty shell.

"Kas, she always tortured me or made fun of me when we were younger," she explained. "I was just letting out some of my anger." 

Choji, finally finished expelling his stomach, took one last look at Ino's body, and seeing the new mess that was made, he took off into the trees. Shikamaru coughed once more, finally ridding himself of all the bile, and looked at the spot where Choji was. Standing on shaky and messy legs, he ran after Choji, faster than any of them saw him move.

Phoenix waved a little too cheerily and looked between both her teammates. "Shall we head to the tower?"

* * *

Anko sighed happily, unwrapping her lunch and happily digging in. She had five days of relaxation ahead of her, comforted by the terrified screams of the genin in the forest behind her. Of course she was paying attention, but no one was dead yet. Pulling out a dango and drooling since she hadn't had any in days, she happily dug in, moaning at the spongy taste. She actually should've been monitoring the Forest, and Ibiki would have her head if anything happened to the Uchiha kid or the Uzumaki kid, but they'd look after one another...

Shrugging, Anko was about to chomp into another when a voice halted her.

"Anko-san!"

Anko growled, sitting up. She just could not catch a break, could she? "What is it? I'm on my break!"

"But...this is very important!"

"Then out with it!" She bit another dango and glared. This better be quick, because she didn't have a way to keep her dango chilled and they'd go bad if she didn't eat them right now!

"W-W-Well...we recorded a scuffle between two genin teams and-"

"Those happen all the time," Anko pointed out. "What? Did something happen? A few girls get into it about their hair?"

"No! The Yamanaka we had participating is dead!"

 _That_ made Anko shoot up, spitting out her dango. "What?!" Yes, deaths did happen a lot in the Forest, but the Clan children usually did better during this part. And yes, there was some bias due to the last Uchiha kid taking the exams right now and he was to be protected, but there was also importance placed on the other clans too. But to hear that a Yamanaka died...so there were some decent genin this year.

More importantly, there was a genin out there who had no hesitance to kill a comrade.

"Show me what happened!"

* * *

Anko stared at the fuzzy picture on the screen. On it, she could see what happened just an hour earlier. Apparently, two teams were in an argument, one girl from the left and one from the right, that looked like it was getting more and more heated by the second. Anko saw a short kid that looked like Shikaku move his hands, then saw something black move along the ground as the girl from the left approached the small girl from the right side. Anko could only assume that the girl on the left was the Yamanaka while the girl on the right was her killer.

"Whose the other girl?" Anko asked, watching as the girl walked up to the Yamanaka and unsheathe a double-bladed scythe. She made sure to take note of that weapon, trying to think of who in the village walked around with such a large, nontraditional weapon like that. She came up short as of now, but she knew she'd have to dig a little deeper.

"We don't know," the Chuunin said. "We don't have a report on all the genin yet, but Ibiki is getting what he can together."

Anko watched as the unknown girl shoved the blade into the Yamanaka's throat and drag it down to the Yamanaka's hips. She could barely contain her own horror as the smaller girl harshly ripped out the blade, pushing the Yamanaka over. Blood began spraying, splattering on everyone in the area. The smaller girl then reached in and grabbed...some organ, Anko couldn't tell which, and throw it carelessly behind her. Anko couldn't watch anymore. Slamming her fist into the screen, she turned to the Chuunin who was just as horrified as she was.

"What kind of genin are we dealing with?" The Chuunin asked.

Anko could only think of one other person who had such a killing intent, who had no problem with killing people _he_ had once called friends. Someone who was cruel and unfeeling, only finding joy in the twisted acts _he_ committed. Someone who had been banished because he had some of the same tendencies Anko saw in this girl. And even though the picture wasn't clear, Anko could clearly see the same emotion that girl shared with _him._   This girl was becoming a younger, feminine version of him, and Anko wasn't sure she liked how powerful this genin seemed already. If she wanted to, she could probably go on a rampage.  _'We need to deal with her now, before she becomes more of a threat.'_

"I don't know," Anko answered finally. "I don't know who she is or why no one spotted... _this_ in her until just now, but she's can't go un-monitored any longer. You get Ibiki and tell him to grab every scrap of paper with her name and history on it, and tell him to make copies for all shinobi concerned. I don't care what we have to do, but we need to nip this in the bud." She turned back to the paused image on the screen, of the girl who was smiling down at the corpse.

"We won't let another Orochimaru exist in the village."

 

 


End file.
